Mafia Lover
by snij
Summary: Ryoma had been left behind by her fiances, so with a plan to show them all just who wears the pants in their relationship, the petite girl traveled to Japan and enrolled into Seigaku, wanting to enter the Japanese tennis world and beat the crap out of them all. Will trouble arise when her past is discovered, or will there be other kind of drama? FemRyomax4 guys, T to be safe.


**Snij: I Know that I finish my other story before starting another one, but I've had this one stuck in my head for a while now and couldn't take it anymore. I had to write it. I hope you like it.**

**Ps: this is a reversed harem fic. That means that it's a FemRyomaxvarious boys that I have already chosen. If you want any other pairing tell me but if it includes Ryoma with another person except the ones I've chosen then I'm sorry but it's going to be one sided.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis I only own my ocs. Drawings of them can be found in my deviantart's account, I go by the same name as I go by here, Snij.**

Chapter 1

A dark green haired girl walked through Seishun Academy's gates also commonly known as Seigaku, her hair that went down to her waist was silky smooth and waved with the wind, her golden eyes filled with boredom, took in all the details of the place where she will spend her next few years studying and hopefully playing tennis, that is if this team is really worth her time.

She didn't know why her grandfather told her to go to this school when she said she wanted to come to Japan, but from what he told her they had a decent tennis team so she didn't complain.

Her grandfather was full of mysteries and he was the only person that she couldn't read the expression of. He was the only family she had left 'but he's too overprotective' thought the young girl as she glanced behind her and saw two young men and a young woman all armed with different weapons, most of them illegal.

Looking back at the front of the school the girl couldn't help but think that it wasn't anything out of ordinary, it was a pretty normal school. Not too big or small it was kind of nice, carefree and you could feel the friendliness.

Golden eyes took the sight before them, the simple yet attractive school building, the gardens all around it, the flower beds full of vivid colours, the cherries trees that faded at the corner of the building and of course the clock right in the middle of the school façade, that showed her that it was time for her to meet with the principal.

The beautiful girl resumed her walk towards her new school, with her protectors falling in step behind her. She reminded herself what she was there for and her resolution came back to her eyes. She knew she could do it, 'no, I will do it' she thought.

The principal's office was decorated in red and brown shades, with a dark wooden desk in the middle, behind it sat a middle age man in a dark brown leather chair, in the side walls of the office were two bookcase made with the same dark wood as the desk, they were filled with books of all types, from drama to school manuals. Laying on the floor of the room was a dark red carpet filled with golden drawings, the room was lighten by a window that occupied the whole wall behind the wooden desk, it's curtains the same colour as the carpet with golden trimming. The golden eyed girl could also see a candelabrum hanging from the ceiling, probably to light the room when the sun was down in the sky.

"You must be miss Echizen Ryoma. My name is Iraishima Kenjutte" the principal eyed the girl's clothes, they weren't what a high-schooler would normally wear, but again, she wasn't a normal high-schooler. Her black lacy dress, her mid-shin black combat boots and her hair and eyes colour were balanced in a way that screamed out that if you mess with her it wouldn't end well. The air around her screamed confidence and power. Meting her was like meting royalty, the young people behind her were standing like the bodyguards they were, they didn't move or speak but one could tell they were eyeing all that was in the room.

Going back to his talk the principal, decided to give Ryoma her schedule, she was going to have most of her classes with the third years even if she was supposed to be only in first year. Her entrance exams revealed to be a surprise as she got 100 percent in most as they were made with matter of all the three years. Of her exams the ones she didn't get 100 she never got below 95 so the principal decided to put her in third year for the classes she got 100, while all the others she would be with the second years, that included home economics and physical education.

Ryoma walked out of the principal's office, she was going to her class with the third years. As she walked through the hall the two young men and woman still following her she opened her mouth and said a simple word: "Scatter".

As soon as the sound left her mouth, the three good looking young bodyguards disappeared from her sight, it was as if they had never been there.

Arriving to the classroom Ryoma gracefully knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened by the teacher. She could hear noise coming from the room then it suddenly quieted down as the teacher announced the arrival of a new student.

"Echizen-san you can come in now" said the teacher as she opened the door, she was a woman, probably in her thirties with brown hair in a bun, she had green eyes behind the her glasses.

As Ryoma walked into the room, with her natural air of confidence, she could feel all eyes on her but she wasn't scared nor intimidated, she was kind of bored.

She had been in meetings with much more intimidating people almost all of her life, so some little high-schoolers just a little older than her were nothing.

She could her the whispering, probably about her clothes. The students were distinguishable by their uniform colours, First years were green and white, second years were blue and white and the third years were white and red. The principal told her that she could chose any colour for her uniform so she choose black. Her favourite colour. And the fact that she made some arrangements to the uniform didn't help in her try to not be disturbed from her peace.

She turned to the class, her golden yes surveying the students. As she scanned the room for something interesting she found near the back of the room two boys had tennis bags that were leaning on their desks.

"Echizen-san, can you introduce yourself?" The brown haired teacher said.

"Hai. My name is Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you all" the black clad girl said in a bored tone that made the teacher sweatdrop.

"Okay! Echizen-san here will have some classes with us and some with the second years. I expect you to treat her well so she can enjoy her time here, okay?"

After a shout of agreement from the students the teacher turned to Ryoma "Echizen-san you can sit next to Tezuka-san! Tezuka-san please raise your hand" came the overly exited reply of the teacher.

One of the boys that had a tennis bag raised his hand, he had brown hair and dark brown eyes that were covered with oval shaped glasses, he looked very handsome in Ryoma's opinion. 'but he's nothing compared to them' thought Ryoma as she remembered her beloveds.

Ryoma sat down on her seat, fortunately it was next to a window. Looking outside she could she one of the young men that had accompanied her to the school looking over her, she could feel the other two were close by. The young man was sitting on the tree had flame red hair and sea deep green eyes, he was wearing a black shirt which had flames across it that only covered his chest, he had dark red knee length shorts with lots of pockets and fur on the ends, it had also a little white F embroidered the look was complete with black boots and black suspenders. You could also see two black sickles that were connected by a chain strapped to his back (you can see an image in my deviantart account, it's on my profile).

Ryoma put her head in her arms closing her eyes, wanting nothing more than to rest. The trip from Italy had worn her out and she still had jet lag, after all she had only arrived the day before. After a while she succumbed to sleep, oblivious to a pair of eyes looking at her worriedly.

Oishi wasn't called a mother-hen by the tennis club members for nothing, he would become hysterical just because of a little scratch and start calling for an ambulance. So when he saw the new student start to sleep, he jumped to the worse, he started to think that she was being abused at home or that she was being treated as a slave.

As he was on the seat in front of her, he reached out his hand to wake her up, but what happened next shocked him to no end. When he was about to touch the young girl's head with his hand, another hand grabbed his wrist, the hand was attached to the girl's arm. She lifted her head and looked at him with a bored look.

"Is something the matter, sempai?" asked the silkiest voice he had ever hear.

"Nothing, Echizen-san it's just that you shouldn't sleep in class. So I thought I'd wake you up." Oishi answered after composing himself. He had been surprised to find that the girl was half awake.

"Oishi-sempai I thank you for being concerned with my studies but I already know all of this." Replied the girl while putting her head back on her arms.

Oishi was dumbstruck, this girl was being cocky but at the same time respectful, and how does she know what the teacher is talking about if this is the first time they're talking about it? Oishi continued to think about the mysterious new student until the teacher told him to turn to the front even if Echizen-san was very cute in her sleep and it was a very gorgeous sight to watch. He turned to the front in a heartbeat his face beat red for being caught watching.

Ryoma sat under the cherry tree, eating her home-made lunch. She was actually proud of herself, for she had made it herself. To contrary belief of people who have meet her but don't really know her, she wasn't perfect, she couldn't do everything. Surprisingly, thinking of all the husbands she would one day have, Ryoma couldn't cook very well. She just wasn't fit for cooking, everything she made burnt or simply didn't turn out very well, sometimes it even looked like some type of goo that came from an insect. It really turned out disgusting. However, yesterday Ryoma had succeeded in making one of the simplest king of food, she had made some onigiri and an omelette. It wasn't much, even she knew that, but it was an accomplishment, and she was damn proud of it.

Without even making a sound a figure jumped down next to Ryoma. The figure, a nineteen year old young man, had midnight black hair and eyes that were as blue as the sea. He was dressed in a simple back suit that made him look very attractive.

"Hime-sama, classes are almost starting, I advise you eat quickly so you can go back in."

"Thank you for warning me, Miguel. I'm almost finished."

The figure was gone after she finished her sentence.

Gathering her things and putting them back into her bag, Ryoma stood up and started walking back towards the main building. She was going to be introduced to her second year class, as she only has classes with the third years in the morning. Ryoma's mind started drifting during her walk, she had so much to think about.

Ever since she went to live with her grandfather, Ryoma has been training to be the next head. And as the next head she was expected to have more than one partner, and she had already chosen all of them. Her only problem was that she was troubled by the thought that she wouldn't be enough, she wouldn't be in their levels, and she was afraid, especially since they had left her three years ago. One might not believe her, but she loved each and everyone of them. Each one had good and bad parts, she, however, thought that they were perfect. This sounded very silly and mushie in her head, and Ryoma wasn't very keen on this type of things, but she couldn't stop thinking that they, together, didn't have any flaws. And it scared her, because she had never felt this way about anyone. She didn't know how to act around them and definitely didn't know how to tell them, that for her it wasn't just some arranged marriage, she really loved them.

Reaching the building, Ryoma looked at her schedule and started walking to her first afternoon class. The classroom was situated on the first floor, while the third years classrooms were situated on the ground floor with the principal's office, the library, the nurse office and the teachers room. The freshmen had to walk all the way up to the second floor, unfortunately that arrangement caused many first year students to be late for class.

Upon turning left towards her classroom's hall, Ryoma was surprised to see that a tall boy with a straight black hair was crouched down and petting a cat. She could assume that the little animal had been brought to the school building in disobedience to the rules. However, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Hearing the soft 'click' of heals, coming down the hall, Ryoma looked back at the strange student and the cute little kitten. She opened her mouth to warn them of the teacher coming. Her love for cats making it impossible to leave the furry thing in danger.

"You know... you should hide that cat. There's a teacher coming."

The young man gave a little jump in fright. He hadn't hear her come, it had been a surprised to him that a girl was watching his interaction with the kitten. It was kind of embarrassing.

He watched, still in shock, as the girl turned his back to him and started walking towards the door of one of the classrooms. She knocked politely twice and the moment the door was opened, the boy still on the floor, came to the realisation that the door she knocked on, was his classroom's.

Ryoma had already predicted that the reactions of her second year classmates would be similar to the third years. In spite of the fact that people usually start maturing on their second year and the noticeable difference in their behaviour when they start third year, they don't really change at all. People don't change, they lock away the parts of their personality they don't like and start exhibiting the parts which they think define them best. Adolescence is the period when teenagers start to define themselves and make a stand in society. They want the world to see them as they are and want to defend their believes. However, this takes time and one year isn't enough to properly lock their bad reactions. So when Ryoma walked into the second year classroom their reactions were the same as the third years, the only difference was that they were louder.

When she was already seated and ready to put her head in her arms and sleep, Ryoma was startled by the loud sound of the door opening. The shadow in the tree, which she knew was one of her guards, shifted making himself ready to attack if there was a threat. The young green haired girl soon realized that it wasn't a threat, it was the boy she met in the hallway. He was on her class and he was late. 'Probably because of the kitten' Was the conclusion she came to, It was kind of obvious after what she had saw in the hallway, and besides, she knew he wouldn't leave the poor animal alone in the cold hallway, waiting to be found by some cruel teacher that would kick him out of the building.

He must of have taken him to a safe place.

With that thought in mind, the young girl was finally able to sleep peacefully with her head in her harms. She was only awoken two times by the teacher that wanted her to answer some questions, that were obviously too hard for their grade, however, Ryoma had answered her without any problem, leaving the only adult in the room speechless. She was never pestered again, until the end of the day bell that is.

Standing up, the dark green haired girl noticed the bandanna wearing boy looking up at her, a silent plea in his eyes, a look that asked her to keep the episode with the kitten a secret, for he didn't want anyone to know. Her head nodded in agreement, she wasn't going to tell anyone, anyhow. Ryoma wasn't the kind of girl to spread rumours. The dark haired boy gave a minimal bow in thankfulness and left the classroom. Ryoma soon finished gathering her books and followed his example.

The tennis courts, Ryoma soon found, were easy to found, just follow the screams of the fangirls and you can find them right away. Finding the boys tennis team couch, Sumire Ryuzaki, was the hard part. Her office was in a secluded area that could only be found with explicit directions, and adding the fact that the adorable smart little girl didn't have any sense of direction, the green haired girl soon decided to ask one of the tennis team players to take her there. Just to her luck, the regulars were observing the club members to decide which ones would participate in the ranking tournament to see who would be the players playing in the district preliminaries.

The golden eyed girl quickly entered a bathroom and switched to her tennis clothes, occulting her long hair in her cap. She wanted to be seen as a powerful force that one should not underestimate, but unfortunately most of the boys tended to go easy on the girls, so she decided to disguise herself as a boy. She really wasn't doing this because of their faces when they found out. Really.

Coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue shorts, she made a beeline towards the boys in blue and white coats. Reaching them she soon realised that they were all considerably taller than her and that made her a little mad. It seemed that drinking milk like her grandfather told her didn't work as well as she wanted. Thinking back to her classes she noticed that she was shorter than all her classmates, her temper got worse. So one could already guess that when she opened her mouth to speak only shit came out of it.

"Hee... so you're the famous Seigaku regulars. You don't seem that much, if you ask me."

Eight older boys looked at her with surprise. They hadn't seen her coming. Coming out of their shock anger overpowered in them, showing itself in only six of their faces.

Ryoma countered their glares with an amused one. Her golden eyes shinning with defiance and a silent challenge in them. Her face held a smirk that only put the tennis regulars more on edge, they had never been spoken to that way before, and definitely not by what appeared to be a middle-schooler.

One of the taller ones from the group took a step forward. Bending himself so he could be at eye level with the cap wearing 'boy', he then proceeded to open his mouth to retort to the shorter 'male'.

"Hehehe, you think so? Wanna play with me then?"

Ryoma looked the boy up, checking him out, to see if he was worth her time. His spiky black hair seemed to be defying gravity, violet coloured eyes seemed to spark with trickery. The cap wearing girl wasn't fooled by his almost childish behaviour, she knew he was strong in tennis, not has strong as her, but strong none the less.

Her mind wandered back to his hair, 'how in the world does he make it stick up like that?', wanting to satisfy her curiosity Ryoma extended her hand to touch the black locks while at the same time asked the older boy.

"How do you make it stick up like that?"

Taken aback by the childish question, Momoshiro looked at the 'boy' in front of him with incredulity. How had he gone from a cocky freshmen to a child?

"What?" was the only word he could form in his disbelief.

Annoyed, but still pulling on one of the boy's locks, the dark green haired girl asked again, "How do you make it stick up like that?"

Poorly concealed snickers were heard behind them. The rest of the regulars that had seen the exchange between the two, had begun to laugh, however, not wanting to upset their fellow players, Oishi made them try and conceal it.

Momoshiro hearing them began to blush in embarrassment. Ryoma could clearly see his ears beginning to turn pink and the rest of the regulars' laughing even harder.

Getting impatient, the petite girl puled harder on his hair and asked with a tint of irritation in her voice.

"Well, are you going to answer or not?"

Taking a step back to free his hair out from the younger 'boy's' grasp, Takeshi calmed himself and answered with a tint of irritation in his voice for being made fun of.

"I don't make it stick up. It's its natural form."

"Hee..."

Hearing the mocking tone in the freshman's voice Takeshi lost whatever self control he had and spoke to the brat with a fury laced voice while taking a step forward intending to make himself look as threatening as possible.

"Are you going to play with me, or are you to scared?"

"Tch, like I would ever be scared of a porcupine head like you."

"Why you little..."

A tall brown haired guy stepped forward, Ryoma vaguely recognized him, however her memory for faces wasn't the best, she normally could only remember someone when she though they were interesting or when she has spend a lot of time with them. The golden eyed teen forced herself to remember were she had seen the glasses wearing older teen. He was kinda of good looking, 'not as good looking as _them_' she thought. Suddenly her mind made a click and she hit her forehead with her hand.

"You're in my class." she stated.

She regulars were beginning to get freaked out by this small 'boy'. Even Fuji was twitching like a madman. He wasn't used to people being this random and unpredictable. It made him nervous and tense, he didn't know how to deal with people when he couldn't read their emotion and thoughts through their body action and speaking pattern. However he had nothing on the 'boy', and he could read _Tezuka_ for gods sake! The cap wearing youth couldn't be a normal person, he had to be at least trained in something. There was no other explanation.

Tezuka had only the mind to splutter out an unrefined, "hun?". How could a middle-schooler be on his class? It was simply not possible, he would have remembered 'him'. Especially with those bright golden eyes. The older boy had to admit that there was something about the younger 'boy' that was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

As the 'glasses boy' didn't speak up, Ryoma got bored and turned once again to Momoshiro. She wanted to play that tennis match. she wanted to show them that even if she was a girl and younger that she could still beat them all. With that thought in mind she walked up to him grabbed his sleeve and literally dragged him to the middle of the nearest tennis court.

"_Now,_ are we going to have a match or not?"

Momoshiro still shaken from the surprising strength of the young 'boy', shook his head, straitened his back and with a confident smirk, said with a voice full of excitement.

"Bring it on _shrimp_!"

Ryoma situated herself on the service line. Her racquet was firmly in her right hand, while she bounced the yellow ball on the ground three times, _thump, thump, thump._ The dark green haired girl bent her knees and threw the ball strait up into the air. Seconds latter the sound of a ball hitting strings, right away followed by one of the fuzzy yellow thing hitting the ground on her opponent's court, were heard. The sounds were made so close to one another that it only seemed like one long sound.

Bored golden eyes surveyed the field, she took notice of the regulars surprise with a little of her own, had it been too much? She was holding back because she didn't want to show them how much strong she was until she trusted them completely. Besides, she liked messing with people's head.

"What's wrong Mr. Spiky Head?"

Takeshi stared at the young 'guy' with knew found respect. There were very few players in Japan that could serve like that, Tezuka-buchou being one of them. Smirking lightly, facing a new chalenge was always fun, the purple eyed boy stood tall and answered with a little bit of a strained voice.

"Nothing. Serve that again, I was just a little distracted."

In reality, the older boy , had been underestimating his opponent. He was going to get a big scolding from buchou after this, after all, he was the one that was always saying '_Don't let your guard down!'_ and he had done just that. He was too overconfident and arrogant, he was feeling like freaking _Atobe_ right wow! He had to get these thoughts out of his head and seriously focus on the game, because he had a feeling the shrimp could kick his butt with a leg behind him.

Ryoma served again, a bit slower this time and Momoshiro already being prepared for the speed, returned it. A rally began, the ball could be seen being hit from one side to another with great power. Momoshiro was once again surprised, the kid had strength! He looked so small and scrawny, nobody would have guessed just by looking.

"30-love, nya" Kikumaru announced when Ryoma scored the point. He had climbed with enthusiast to empire seat and started to arbiter the match.

Points were won, the match becoming more and more heated. Ryoma concentrated, she knew she could win the match easily, but where was the fun in that? A smirk appeared her face when the green haired girl came up with a way to amuse herself. She would shock them to the core!

The petite girl prepared herself to serve. Ryoma was winning and if she scored this point, she would win. Puling her cap to cover the glint of amusement in her eyes, she flexed her knees, prepared her racket and tossed the ball in the air. She was done playing around. The racket hit the ball with a twack, it sailed over the net towards Momoshiro. The young man prepared himself to hit the ball, thinking it would be easy, however, when the ball hit the ground, it sailed towards his head, surprising everyone. Acting with only reflexes, Takeshi moved his head fast enough so that the ball only scaped his cheek leaving a burnt mark.

"Hee, looks like I won."

The boy lifted his head and stared at the incredulously at the little 'boy' in front of him. He had his hand stretched out asking for a handshake. Coming out of his stupor, he smiled and shacked the cap wearing teen's hand. He wasn't sad for loosing the match, he was kind of happy because he met a really strong opponent and a cute brat.

The golden eyed girl got off the court and was gathering her thing preparing to leave, when the regulars came up to her. The were still a little shocked by the outcome of the match, but she could she respect in their eyes. The stoic boy that was in her class stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader of the group and they all respected him immensely. He gave of an air of authority that Ryoma hadn't noticed earlier because she was to distracted by the fact that she wanted a match, however, now looking at him she could see why they choose him as the leader. His body was well toned and by the look of his muscles she could tell he was a great player, his face was the perfect definition of impassibly and his voice held a deep tone that made you want to do all the things he says. Coming to the realization that the young man had been speaking, Ryoma focused on what he was saying.

"...count your abilities, we would like to propose to you the possibility of joining the tennis club."

Having kind of grasped what he wanted Ryoma gave a short nod and turned away, to continue her walk home.

"Is that a yes?" Came the excited voice of the acrobatic player.

Turning only her head back, Ryoma smirked and answered truthfully.

"It's a maybe."

Suddenly a voice Ryoma recognized very well sounded throughout the area. She couldn't believe her ears. He had come for her, but how did he know she was here? she hadn't told anyone. Her head looked at the source of the sound only to be placated by a flying red head. Falling to the ground the dark haired girl looked at what had thrown itself into her arm only to look into familiar brown eyes. Feeling herself tearing up, Ryoma embraced the boy with all the strength she had trying to convey her feeling to him.

The boy suddenly lifted his head and said with the most caring and full of love voice he had:

"Ryo-chan"

Suddenly a pair of lips were on hers and Ryoma lost herself in the moment. Oh, how she had longed to kiss those lips. She had missed them all so much, her darlings. She was so entranced by the little chaste kiss that she didn't even notice the shocked faces of the regulars as her cap laid next to her on the floor.

**Snij: Muhahaha, cliffhanger! The mystery boy will be revealed in the next chapter, that unfortunately won't come out for at least two or three months because I have to focus on my other story. :( Sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and you can find drawing of my Oc's here:**

gallery/42503300 .


End file.
